battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Comment bank
---- Why, hello there. If you are reading this you are either browsing through our category of furniture, or thinking of joining our not-so-covert navy. You're probably wondering...who am I? Why, I am Darksire, Leader of HYDRAXIS Furniture and Ship Building Corporation. I sell furniture, but I do not sell my ships. I specialize in several types of ships, mostly flying ships. If you are considering joining us, keep reading. If you are considering buying furniture...stop reading and go to your nearest store! Now, if you are considering joining, I'd warn you that working for HYDRAXIS is a job that takes skill to do. You must make the best, most well armed ships. I don't care if they're pretty, or ugly. Also, by joining you get a free passageway to Neo-Earth, and space, as well as a large supply of HYDRAXIS Furniture. Now that I've told you that, JOIN NOW. Oh, and if you see Razanal, shoot him. ---- ''Application *What's your GC? *Do you hack? If so, do you have a mod? What mod? *What kind of ships do you build? *What will your fake name be? ---- Risk Level Relations ---- Allies: *Russian Navy *K.R.A.D.E.C *Razgriz Air Command *Dragonfire Privateering League Enemies: *Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet *The Order Empire: Naval Branch Unintentional Enemies: *United States Naval Fleet ---- Members *'Fleet Admiral Darksire': Darksire is the leader of the HYDRAXIS Furniture and Ship Building Corporation. Darksire was a former UR Admiral who lusted after money, but quit after Razanal threatened mind control. Since then, Darksire has reformed himself, although he still likes money a lot. He almost always wears a gasmask, and has a prosethic robot arm. Played by DocWeldin *'Admiral Chief of Aerial Operations Lee': A expert flyer, Lee is the ace flyer of the HYDRAXIS Navy. Although mainly a pilot, Lee also oversees the creation and design of aircraft carriers. He also helps Darksire and Tremoris formulate plans. He also leads K.R.A.D.E.C, a mercenary organization partially funded by HYDRAXIS. Played by DocWeldin *'Admiral Zerstörer': A former UR Admiral who joined HYDRAXIS in order to put his marvelous shipbuilding and strategical talents back to use, though when the UR was still active, he did not become a known member of it, but he was there, waiting for the right time to appear, and that time came when Russia and Israel entered in tension,he has also a great taste for luxury and comfort, his ships mostly combine comfort and firepower, not to mention he pays attention to every detail of any ship he builds. Played by: PhantomXT Ace Mx *'Beowulf Vernichten': Beowulf is not known that much . He do not like to be notice , but he is capable of doing great things for HYDRAXIS . He is one who design ship for Razgriz Air Command and is very good at build Flying Ship . He wears Black camouflage U.S. Army style Jacket and Pants with Dark Gray Military boots . He also is very polite to his allies but can get rough if he need to . He is also a member of Razgriz . *'Merodeus Mosquerebus':A Neo Earth Captain. Wears an armored shirt and a fedora. Flagship is the Nortendal, altough his strongest ship is the Architheutis. For a reason, some people in HYDRAXIS dont trust him. *'Spiritus (Latin for Ghost): The newest member of HYDRAXIS. He is a master of disguses and it able to blend into crowds. He likes order, peace, and harmony but he will be violent if needed. Brash and a thinker, he has a master plan of plans of plans of plans for everything (it's like Inception). *'Trinity Winter: '''Trinity has many talents; some useful, some not. She is quite a good figure skater, she is also very strategic in her battle plans to name a few. Most of her ships lean toward the graceful and elegent side, but some may defy this stereo type. Played by ficus7. *'Joseph Cain: Cain was once a spy for the Russian Navy. He then left and became one of the most respected bounty hunter in the entire planet, commencing massive strikes against the Order Empire. He now share's his skills at the HYDRAXIS Navy. ''Fleet 'Winter's Fleet' ---- Ship Register'' Aircraft Carriers *HXAC Chameleon - several in service *HXAC Quadratic - several in service Yachts *HYDRAXIS Starter Yacht - mass produced and given to all that join Flying Ships *HXFS Stratosphere - several in service, not in production anymore *HXFS Countdown - several in service, not in production anymore *HXFS Psycho - several in service, not in production anymore *HXFS Spitter - 1 in service *HXFS Rook - several in service *HXFS Pincer - several in service *HXFS Stratosphere II - several in service *HXFS Countdown II - several in service *HXFS Psycho II - several in service *HXFS Radiation - many in service *HXFS Fission - many in service *HXFS Stinger - 65 in service *HXFS Macross - many in service *HXFS Cortina - many in service *HXFS Hyperion - 5 in service,10 planned *HXFS Hercules - 10 in service,10 planned *HXFS Auk - many in service *HXFS Odin - 10 in service,50 planned *HXFS Loki - 10 in service,5 on construction *HXFS Zeus - 1 made so far,1 in production Nuke Launchers *HXNL Smog - 10 in service Arsenal Ships *HXAS Liberator - 15 in service, 25 planned Battleships *HXBS Fencer - several in service *HXBS Hell - several in service *HXBS Pawn - serveral in service *HXBS Yan - several in service *HXBS Yin - several in service *HXBS Day - several in service *HXBS Night - several in service *HXBS Sideswipe - several in service *HXBS Aries - 10 in service,10 planned Merchant Ships *HXMS Jacket - several in service Cruisers *HXLC Revolution Class - several in service *HXLC Sorrow Class - several in service *HXLC Hellbound Class - several in service Destroyers *HXDS Retribution Class - 10 in service, 90 planned Littoral Combat Ships *HXLCS Dusk Class - several in service Patrol Ships *HXPS Spear Class - many in service In Construction Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Rogue Fleets Category:Corporate Navies Category:Neo-Earth Navies